Blood Thirsty
by noscruples
Summary: Jason is thrust into a situation that he has no reference for. Despite his reservations and better judgment, he is drawn to someone he should run from. Can Elizabeth and Jason overcome their differences and give in to their connection or will other forces rip them apart?
1. Chapter 1 - Something Wicked

A/N – Alright, I'm not posting this one every day. I'm not sure how often yet. I'm going to drive myself to drink writing so much at once, but here is my sexy Halloween offering. It won't be really long, hopefully you'll like it. I dabbled with the supernatural rules between several shows and movies. You'll get the details later. I'm purposely ambiguous regarding the time period.

Chapter 1 – Something Wicked

Lightening crackled and electricity ripped through the air as thunder shook the very ground where Jason stood, sending a powerful vibration down to his core. His eyes seem to darken like the menacing clouds scattered throughout the sky as he warily gazes at the horizon. He can't readily attach words to his sense of dread, but the raging storm seems as if it is seeking retribution against the evil creature caged below the castle. Ever since they had captured it, the storm had loudly and relentlessly pummeled the countryside.

While the abomination he had trapped may have been initially born of a human, his humanity no longer existed. Just thinking about its utter disregard for life made him want to set it afire. A now familiar ache begins to grind in his stomach as his body reflects how much her presence is truly missed. She was beautiful, funny, and had a lightness about her that always put him at ease. Considering how intense and reticent he could be, it amazed him how easily she could make him forget his own nature. His blood begins to boil again when he thinks about her injuries. The last thing she saw before she perished were the eyes of a vile beast that gave no care to the fact she would be mourned.

Monica stands in the doorway of Jason's large, but modest room. As queen, she understands the pressure that her son has faced. He bears the burden of protecting the family. So many lives had been taken due to power, greed, and the love of money. Unfortunately, love was not something Jason sought: he didn't take the time for it. His heart was hardened and she wondered if he'd ever settle and marry. The thought made her sad because underneath all the protective layers was a heart that was more than capable of loving deeply. He had lost his biological mother at a young age, so Monica was the only mother he had known. She loved him with all of heart. It mattered not that he was not of her flesh: such trivial things did not influence her thoughts or feelings. He is hers in all the ways that counted.

"Are you going to stand there or come forward?"

Monica slightly smiled. She had no idea how his senses seemed to be so otherworldly. His keen ears and nose had gotten him through many a battle. "What has you so perplexed?"

He turned to face her. "I have a bad feeling that taking the prisoner will not bode well for us."

Monica placed a hand on his back. "You worry too much. We had to—he killed your sister." Her face contorted as tears threatened to fall.

Jason held her tightly. "I know, but there is more of his kind out there. They will seek vengeance. I can't bear it if any of you were killed or tortured as a result." Briefly imagining what the monster in their midst would do to her almost made him shudder.

Monica pulled back and wiped her face. "Edward and your father are adamant that he be punished. If you come up against them, I don't think they'll find in your favor."

"I'm going down there."

Monica looked horrified. "Please! We don't know what will happen. They have a way of hypnotizing you and he could kill you." Several guards had already met their demise.

"You will have to trust me mother. I have no intention of dying tonight."

She knew that there was no arguing with Jason once his mind is made up. "Trust you I shall. Be careful."

He nodded and left her. If getting close to the monster is what he needs to do in order to survive, then he will—safety be damned.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth wiped her mouth after she finished feeding. Long ago, she had gotten over the fact that blood sustained her life. The years had been cruel to her. The centuries bled together as one long chapter of killing, survival, and pain. Once turned, she had no choice but to survive or die. Sometimes death seemed welcome, but her brother wouldn't let her go. They had each other and the rest of their clan: Francis Corelli, Lorenzo Alcazar, Cassie Layne, Evangeline Williamson, Ava Jerome, Ric Lansing, and EJ Dimera are forces to be reckoned with. They are outnumbered by their enemies, but luckily, the cunning members of her vampire clan continue to persevere. Along the way, they had lost many. While her group had mostly paired off, Elizabeth always chose to be alone. Steven, however, likes to play the field and Francis tended to be a loner.

She chuckled. Her brother was such a dichotomy. To look at him, you'd think he was even tempered, but wickedness ran through his veins and sometimes he spiraled out of control and it got the best of him. Even though she had warned him about sniffing around Emily Quartermaine—that no good could come of it, he didn't listen. Now, she could lose him forever.

Lorenzo walked up to her. "Elizabeth, did you feed?"

"Yes. I was just freshening up."

"Good. We leave soon."

She took one last look in the mirror. Her body is so alive after she squelched her hunger, that her skin doesn't seem quite as pale as before. "Just remember to let me handle this. You can be there, but he cannot be harmed. We need him as leverage."

"I know."

Lorenzo watches her disappear into her changing area. She is beautiful, but tortured after losing most of the people she loved. He wishes that she would allow herself to find a companion, but to her love equaled pain.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason walked down the hallway to go to the cell Steven occupied. When he finally navigated the maze, he looked upon the creature with no fear. All he feels is hate and disgust. "You must be hungry."

Steven studied him for a moment. The familiar look in the Prince's eyes were expected, but nonetheless annoyed him. "I fed earlier. The guard was rather tasty."

Jason's expression didn't change. "You do understand why you are here?"

"I didn't mean to kill her, but I couldn't control it." Emily was delicious in so many ways. Unfortunately, he was overcome before he could turn her. She would have made a nice partner. "If your men wouldn't have attacked me, I could have saved her."

Now Steven could fully see the rage that simmers deep within his opponent as Jason's fists clench and his breath quickens. "And turn her into a monster like you?"

"We are not monsters. We're just immortal."

Jason gripped the metal poles of the cell. "You kill and drink blood from your victims. You hunt them like prey before taking their lives; yet you cannot see how the word monster is more than fitting?"

Steven closed his eyes. Jason had no idea that he could rip the chains out of the wall. If he could bend the bars of the cell, he would have already escaped. The only reason he remains in his current position, is to trick the next person who dared to come inside, however he is tempted to lunge forward and indulge in some more royal blood. "They will come for me and when they do, it will be a blood bath. Are you prepared to accept that?"

"I am not prepared to die, but I'm more than capable of defending my stead."

"Don't say I didn't warn you."

"You will be burned at daylight. Enjoy your last few hours." Jason walked away. Earlier, he had dispatched most of his family away to their other homestead where they will safely reside until he can avenge his sister's death. The queen was especially displeased with the decision and it had taken quite a while to win her over, but he refused to let another family member fall victim to their foe.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny, a guard, watched Jason enter the tavern. "Prince Jason. Come join us."

Jason looked upon his friends. They had battled together and made sure that no ill will befell each other. Their bond was unbreakable. "I need a drink."

"Is the vampire still alive?" Julian asked.

Jason nodded. "He dies at daylight."

"They will want revenge," Sonny said.

"I'm not afraid of them."

Bobbie put a large mug of beer down on the table. "Maybe you should be. We got word that an entire village was attacked south of here—almost wiped them out. Bodies littered the street and the stench could be smelled a town over."

"Do you know what clan?" Sonny asked.

"There are rumors it was Stavros."

Johnny sneered. He hated the Cassadines. When Stavros had disappeared several years before, they thought of it as a good sign only to find out later that Sam McCall had turned him.

"So it wasn't Steven's clan then," Jason said quietly. The lack of contact with Steven's clan made him uneasy. They were too quiet.

The large, ornate oak doors opened and Elizabeth walked inside. Jason was mesmerized. She was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Her skin was pale, making her azure eyes stand out even more.

"I must have her." He didn't realize he had said it aloud.

Johnny grinned. Jason usually didn't say such things in the company of others. If he sought company from a woman, it was done discretely.

"I've never looked upon her before," Julian said warily.

Elizabeth slowly walked to a table and sat down, completely aware that she is being watched. Every move she made was deliberate. Thank God she had eaten prior. The pulse of their veins pumping was almost making her dizzy.

Bobbie walked up to her. "How can I help you?"

"I'll have an ale please."

Bobbie nodded and went to retrieve it.

Liz turned her head and met Jason's gaze. He is delectable. His light brown hair is a little long and the blue color of his eyes is simply beautiful and a rarity as well. The strong angle of his jaw and aristocratic features were very striking. Desire flashes in her eyes before she looks away, knowing it will drive him crazy. It always does. Seduction is something she had mastered. It usually led to her quenching her thirst. This time however, there would be no such indulgence.

"Go talk to her," Johnny said.

Julian grinned. "Yeah, go find out her name." If Jason didn't, he might be called to do so himself. The more he looked upon her, the more enchanting she is.

Jason stood and walked across the room.

Elizabeth notices him confidently move towards her and then lays her hand on her breasts to draw his attention there.

Jason watches her lick her lips as his eyes narrow. She was sinful. "May I join you milady?"

Liz slightly smiles. "Of course, one can never turn down hospitality when traveling alone."

Moving effortlessly into the chair, he swipes his hair off his face and softens his demeanor. "Considering your beauty, it would be dangerous of you to do so. Won't your husband be worried?"

"I am not betrothed to anyone."

That is music to his ears. "I'm Jason."

"Elizabeth."

Looking into her eyes is hypnotizing him and he needs to be alone with her and taste her pouty lips. The blue of her eyes were captivating and her long brown hair was pulled back from her face, but allowed to drape lazily down her back. Lips that are plump and ruby red finished off her look—perfect for his pillaging tongue. She was absolute perfection and he had no doubt that she would please him bed.

She pretended to sip the drink as she allowed his overt appraisal. "Tell me about yourself Jason."

"I am a soldier and yourself?" His royal lineage would not come into play. He needed her to want him on his own merits.

"I'm a seamstress and I take care of my father who is ill." Last week she was an artist and the time before that, a cook.

"That is a noble profession."

"Would you like to dance?"

Jason stood up and took her hand. "Gladly." Any excuse to touch her was welcome.

They started to move as one and Jason deftly directed her around the makeshift dance floor as if they were floating.

"How long are you in town for?"

"A few days and then I must be on my way."

Jason looked a little sad and she slightly smiled.

"Are you missing me already?"

"Undoubtedly yes."

She smiled wickedly. "Perhaps I can give you something to remember me by."

He sucked in a breath, not sure if she was being forward or meant something else. He prayed it was the former.

Elizabeth laughed at his expression. At least he is entertaining her. Heavens knows that he is definitely easy on the eyes and he seems to be a decent sort.

Lorenzo watched them from the corner. He hadn't seen Liz laugh like that in a long time. Too bad the Prince might have to die. For the next hour, he watched Elizabeth work her magic. Jason's friends were almost passed out drunk and Jason was pretty inebriated himself.

Jason pulled Elizabeth onto his lap, making her yelp. "You're so damn beautiful."

She started to respond, but Jason swallowed up her words—taking her mouth roughly as he made her swoon. Dear God his mouth was heavenly and despite knowing better, she kissed him back wantonly.

Lorenzo was shocked at her ardor. It was unlike her and he wondered if maybe this was a mistake.

"I want you," Jason said huskily.

She bit her lip. He was so damned handsome and his neck—oh, his blood called to her. The thought of biting into his flesh almost made her orgasm. He took in her erotic expression as he felt himself harden.

Coming back to earth, she met his gaze. "Jason—I don't know."

Leaning forward, he whispered against her lips." I will do things to you that will make you scream."

Liz shivered. Dear God this man is swoon-worthy. He devoured her mouth again, licking and sucking at her lips before grabbing the back of her head and kissing her senseless. She wanted him with every fiber of her being, but sadly it couldn't be. Pulling back, she caught her breath and then stared into the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. "Let's get a room."

He grinned and stood up with her in his arms and Bobbie shook her head and met them in the middle.

"Room four is down that hallway at the end. Have fun."

Jason took the key from her and almost ran with Elizabeth tucked safely in his arms. After a minute, Lorenzo followed and then looked out of a window holding up four fingers: a signal to the rest of his clan. It was time to take the Prince.

A/N – Let me know what you think. Cassie Layne is Guilding Light (played by Laura Wright of course), Evangeline Williamson is One Life to Live, and EJ Dimera is DOOL. You don't have to know the characters to follow.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attraction

A/N – Thanks for the comments, favs, and follows! I'm glad that you're intrigued. * Guest - I wouldn't say Liz is really evil in a classic sense. She feeds for necessity, but there is a bad clan. You'll meet the evil side soon. * Guest W – I wouldn't do that. It's an honest attraction. * Candyhearts22 – lol re: Lilo.

Chapter 2 - Attraction

Jason ravished Liz's mouth as they stumbled towards the bed. She used her ample strength to throw him onto his back. The room spun for a moment and he looked up at her with hooded eyes. No woman had ever handled him like that and he really liked it.

She straddled him, feeling his manliness through her clothes. "Dear God," she muttered.

His hands rested on her breasts as he brushed his thumbs across her nipples. "I need you. I am yours."

She leans forward and kisses him, needing another taste. He begins to thrust against her as she sucks his tongue and Elizabeth's body shudders with anticipation. Kissing her way to his neck, she licks it and feels the pounding of his veins. It is too much. Yanking her body back, she fights to get control of her need for his blood. After a long moment, she opens her eyes and begins to speak. "As much as I'd like to, it's not in the cards tonight. I'm afraid you will find yourself in grave danger."

Jason saw her eyes change colors and tried to move. Elizabeth easily pinned his arms down and twirled her hips, making him groan with lust. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare actually. You have my brother. Your life for his."

Jason knew he was in trouble. "I cannot just hand him over to you."

"You may not concede, but your father shall. He will not let you die."

"I thought you were good." Jason just can't accept that she is a monster.

"You saw what you wanted to see."

The door flies open and Ava walks inside and stands next to the bed. "He is delicious."

Ric rolls his eyes. "I don't think Lorenzo wants to hear you say that."

Ava chucks. "Lorenzo doesn't mind my roving eye since I would never leave him for another."

"Uh huh."

"Elizabeth, maybe we should have given you a few moments more. He's quite fetching," Cassie said grinning. She could tell that Elizabeth was aroused. Vampires have a keen sense of smell and her pheromones were off the chart.

Ric gave her a look, making her laugh.

"You know you're it for me," Cassie said.

"The coast is clear. EJ is pulling up the carriage. We must be quick so we are not seen," Evangeline said.

Ric quickly secured Jason's hands. They were taking two carriages for appearances sake. The Prince must stay hidden or their plan would be blown apart. Francis quickly bound his feet. Jason had passed out so he was easily picked him up and moved to the carriage. Elizabeth got in along with Eva and EJ steered the carriage. By the time Jason was discovered to be gone, a message would be received by Jason's friends that Steven should not be harmed, lest Jason's life will be extinguished.

Sam watched the carriage take off, wondering what the hell was going on. Her clan had come to feed, but now that would have to change.

"What do you want to do?" Stavros asked.

"We follow them."

"I'll alert the others."

Inside the tavern, Sabrina was saddened that her newest victim would go untasted. Sonny looked very delicious and Robin was ready to devour Johnny. But as soon as Ethan gave her a signal, they stood and quickly begged off. Clearly, there were better fish to fry.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stood up and swayed. "I don't feel right."

Julian grabbed his head as if it would help make the room stop spinning. "Jason."

They rushed over to Bobbie who reluctantly gave them the number to Jason's room. When he didn't answer, Johnny got her to open the door and they discovered he was gone. There was a note on the bed and he groaned when he read it.

"They have him. The vampires took Jason."

Sonny was stunned. "We need to find him. The King will be livid."

Johnny nodded. "We must go to the castle at once. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but the King must be told of Jason's fate."

They quickly fetched their horses and made their way back.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason's eyes fluttered open and connected with Elizabeth's. For a second, he lusted for her and then remembered that she was the enemy and the disgust in his eyes took Liz's breath away. "I should kill you."

Francis growled next to him and Jason flinched.

"You will never touch her unless she wants you to of course," Eva said wickedly. She had also witnessed the attraction between the two.

Liz turned and gave her a look.

"Who are you?" He took in the beautiful dark skinned woman sitting next to Liz.

"Evangeline."

He wondered if all vampires were good looking.

Liz laughed. "The answer is no."

Jason glared at her. "You can read my mind?"

Liz gave him the cold shoulder. They all had different powers based on who turned them. Elizabeth could turn it off or on at will. Sometimes, it definitely gave them an advantage.

"We'll be arriving soon," Francis said.

"Are you going to kill me?"

Evangeline smiled sweetly. "Only if you prove to be too difficult."

He was in trouble and he knew it.

"I can smell your fear," Francis growled.

Jason glared at him. "I'm sure if the shoe were on the other foot, you would be just as perplexed."

Francis rolled his eyes. "If your lust for women were under control, you wouldn't find yourself in our company so easily."

"I don't normally do what I did. She must have beguiled me."

Liz laughed. "Surely you do not expect us to believe that. You are a prince and I'm sure you have needs."

"And a very good looking one," Eva added.

"I'm not some whore. I'm usually busy defending my kingdom, not bedding trollops."

Liz's eyes flashed with fury. "I am not a trollop and I used no unsavory methods to gain your attention." It was true. Sometimes, she did have to hypnotize her victims, but with Jason, their instant connection did all the work.

"You're a blood thirsty monster who tried to seduce me. Is there another definition of trollop that I'm not aware of?"

Liz hissed and Jason swallowed hard. "Shut your mouth or I will shut if for you—permanently."

"I wouldn't upset her further," Francis said. He could tell that Liz had lost her patience.

Jason sighed and decided to remain quiet for the remainder of the trip unsure of what he should do next.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny looked down at the floor as King Alan went off on a tirade. Edward was just livid about Jason's disappearance and had already voiced his displeasure. For years, Jason had kept them all safe and sound. He was an unforgiving warrior and made sure that anyone that came up against them was annihilated. Losing him is not an option. If it means going to war with the undead, then he is prepared to do just that.

"You find him Johnny or I'll have your head."

"I understand. We will do our very best."

They took leave and Alan turned to his father. "My wife is going to be devastated. We just lost Emily."

Edward nodded. "I have a feeling they are going to want an exchange."

Alan grimaced. "That is unacceptable. He needs to pay for his crimes."

"I understand, but will your need to avenge Emily's death prevail over your need to save your son?"

Alan's shoulders slumped. The utter hopelessness coursing through his body was overwhelming. There really was no other choice but to submit. "I cannot let him die."

Edward felt the same way. Their hands were tied. If Jason hadn't freed himself by the meeting time, then they would probably concede to their enemy's demands. They would have to regroup and then seek vengeance some other way. Someone needed to pay.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

The carriage stopped and EJ jumped down and opened the door. Eva hopped out and then kissed him torridly.

He licked his lips, already missing her lips. "Did you miss me my love?"

Her eyes sparkled with lust, "I'll show you just how much later." EJ is tall, gorgeous, and wickedly good in bed. He is her mate, and she will never truly want another.

"I will hold you to that."

He saw Elizabeth and held out his hand. Even though she did not require assistance, she cordially accepted it and allowed him to help her.

"Thank you."

EJ nodded.

Francis pushed Jason out and he fell to his knees, grunting when he hit the ground.

"Was that necessary?" Cassie asked.

Liz smirked. "Try to be gentler with him Francis. After all, he might break."

Jason eyes locked with hers as they glared at each other.

Cassie caught the look between two and turned to Eva who chuckled. "Does someone fancy the Prince?"

"Does someone want to get knocked on her arse?" Liz asked angrily.

Cassie laughed. Elizabeth was a force to be reckoned with. She had quite a temper on her if you provoked her. "Not today."

Lorenzo helped Jason to his feet and took him inside the castle. "We'll put you in a room, however, if you cause any trouble, you'll go straight to the dungeons. It's up to you."

Jason didn't reply. He was too busy taking in his surroundings and memorizing the layout.

EJ noticed. Jason is a fighter at heart. He could tell that the man would make an excellent vampire. His reputation on the battlefield was the stuff made of legends.

Liz hurried up the stairs ahead of him and Jason watched her disappear into a room. He was led several rooms down and pushed through a doorway. The room is huge and decorated tastefully. The four-post bed is enormous and there is a separate room that he assumed held a bathtub.

"If you insist on being difficult, I will not untie you. Vampires are a strong lot and I can assure you that we are faster, deadlier, and smarter than you. You can't survive the fall from the window and the servants cannot be bribed. They are here on their own accord and are quite loyal. Should you question them inappropriately or do anything to hurt them, you will suffer. Am I clear?"

Jason looked up at Lorenzo and nodded and then held up his hands.

Lorenzo took out a knife and quickly cut them away. "Would you like a bath?"

"Please."

He left and Jason wandered around the room and then looked out of the window.

The man had not lied. The fall would definitely kill him. Unfortunately, he was at their mercy.

The door opened and he swung around and his gaze locked on Georgie. She looked human and rushed by with some buckets of hot water. Her father Mac followed with a couple more. It took them a few trips but soon the tub was sufficiently filled.

"Do you require assistance?" Mac asked. They know who Jason is and were quite surprised to see him.

"Thank you for your offer, but I can manage on my own."

"As you wish. In a short while, Georgie will bring you something to eat."

"Thank you."

Jason went to the bathroom and stripped down. Sinking into the hot water, he sighed. It felt good on his aching muscles. His eyes closed and he couldn't help thinking about Elizabeth. There was just something about her that called to him. It wasn't just lust. From the look in her eyes, he could tell she had known pain and the fighter within him wanted to avenge her. But alas, she was the enemy and he couldn't think with his body which wanted to do unspeakable things to her. He needed to think like the warrior he is and find a way to survive. Just seeing her in his head was completely turning him on and he wished he could relieve his need.

Georgie popped her head through the doorway. "Do you need anything further my Lord?"

Jason turned his head. "Just leave a towel on the bench please."

Georgie fetched it and then placed it on the bench and left.

He heard a noise and figured it was her again and didn't open his eyes.

Elizabeth circled him and then tapped into his head and read his thoughts. He was thinking of her. Her gaze went to his beautiful body and she wickedly devoured it with her eyes. He wanted her badly and she found it amusing that despite his better judgment, his carnal needs were overpowering his good sense.

"Need a little help with that?" she purred.

Jason's eyes snapped open and he almost lost it completely. Elizabeth's outfit was nothing he had seen before. A black corset with no covering showed off her creamy breasts. Her waist looked impossibly small and the bottom of the dress had layers of sheer material. It was decadent and quite stunning. The black against the paleness of her skin illuminated her. Reminding himself that she was the enemy, he snarled, "I would rather use my own hand then yours."

Elizabeth's head tilted. "But yet you can't stop thinking about me. How does that work exactly?"

"My body may want you, but I know what you are."

Liz knelt beside the tub. "You know nothing of what I am. You judge me without prior knowledge. This condition I find myself in was not of my own doing. It does not define me."

He stared into her eyes. God, he couldn't focus when he looked at her. He felt her hand run down his chest and then her head rested against his. It was as if their bodies refused to listen to reason. They were drawn to each other like moths to a flame.

"Beg me," she whispered sinfully. God, he made her feel so alive. His thoughts were making her body vibrate with want.

Her hand slipped into the water and Jason groaned as she kissed his neck. It was dangerous and just further stiffened his arousal.

"Touch me. Please."

Liz sucked on his neck. It took every ounce of strength not to bare her teeth and bite into his inviting flesh.

"More." She needed him to want her desperately.

He growled and grabbed her hand and placed it on his erection. "Pleasure me. Now."

She smiled against his neck. Making someone like Jason lose control made her wet. She could feel his cock pulsate in her hand and started to move it up and down. Jason's head lolled back and he gasped. Elizabeth ravaged his mouth as her hand pumped him properly. Jason fisted her hair as his hips lifted. Her hand started to move impossible fast, coaxing out a moan. The friction was almost making him black out in ecstasy. When she knew he was about to come, she pulled back and bared her fangs. Jason gasped, but his body had never known such pleasure so he willingly gave in. When he felt her fangs glance against his skin, he erupted. "Elizabeth," he yelled. Her name uttered so passionately, make her pulse quicken. She listened to his harsh breaths for a moment as his body still reeled and then she was gone. His eyes snapped open as his chest heaved. He must have her completely or he would be driven mad with desire.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth stormed into her room. What had she been thinking? This was so wrong. She couldn't get attached to him. She rushed into her quarters and washed her hands, looking at her face in the mirror.

Lorenzo appeared in the doorway. He could tell something happened. "What did you do?"

Her eyes snapped towards him. "What?"

"Do not play coy with me. What do you think you're doing with him?"

Elizabeth sighed and looked down as she clenched the edge of the sink. "I don't know. He stirs something within me."

"Is it just lust?" He was trying to understand. Jason was human and it wasn't like them to get attached to their prey.

"No. He calls to me and I can't explain it. I've never felt this way before."

"You can't have him Elizabeth. You know how this is probably going to end. Even if we let him live, unless you turn him, he cannot live among us safely."

"I know Lorenzo. I shall deal with it."

"Maybe you shouldn't be alone with him."

Elizabeth didn't reply, so he left. She walked back into her bedroom and sat down on a chair, not sure what she was going to do. This was rather unexpected and she was quite perplexed by her promiscuous behavior.

Eva walked into the room and sat next to her. "What's going on? Lorenzo looks rather ornery and you've been acting strangely since the tavern."

"This doesn't leave the room."

"Okay."


	3. Chapter 3 – Filling in the Blanks

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – Hmmm different view re: vampire to human option. Will be interesting to see what you think in coming chapters! * ilovedana53 – lol. No they don't. More on Mac and Georgie in this chapter. * LiasonLuv – Why would you ever feel that? lol. * kikimoo – Thank you! * doralupin86 – Thanks! * arcoiris0502 – Thank you! * Dreamlover22 – Thanks! * Through the Mirror Darkly – lol. Thank you!

Lots of information in this one.

Chapter 3 – Filling in the Blanks

Elizabeth and Eva had been best friends for a very long time and always watched out for each other. They considered themselves as sisters.

"I don't know what's wrong with me. I want him, Evangeline, with every fiber of being and I don't think it's just physical. When I kiss him, I feel as though we are one. Am I going mad?"

Eva tried not to smile, but she just couldn't hold it back.

"What?" Liz growled.

"Is Jason your mate?"

Liz groaned and rolled her eyes. "Please don't even propose that. He's a prince and things are currently tenuous at best. If I change him, there will be war. They will try to exterminate all of us."

Eva agreed to an extent. "You know your choices. What are his?"

"Right now, he's torn between wanting to kill me or lay with me. I can't be near him because sinful things happen and I'm scared I'm going to hurt him." All Elizabeth wanted to do was jump his bones.

Eva smirked. "Would you like me to speak to him on your behalf?"

Liz's brows rose. "You would do that?"

"I can do some digging. What am I allowed to reveal about you?"

"I really have no secrets. I don't care. Just find out what's going on his head."

Eva stood. "Okay. I shall return soon."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny went down into the dungeon to face Steven. "You're looking a little pale."

Steven rolled his eyes. "What do you want? Are you dinner?"

"Funny. No, I need to know who I'm dealing with."

Steven smiled. "Ah, contact has been made."

"How dangerous is Elizabeth?"

"My sister is quite formidable as is the rest of my clan. They won't stop and they won't show any mercy. Who did they take?"

"Prince Jason."

Steven was impressed. "Wow. I'm surprised they so easily got the upper hand."

"He was drunk and someone obviously bewitched him."

Steven chuckled. "It probably didn't take much." This has had Elizabeth all over it. "My sister is a beautiful woman."

"If we make this exchange, how do we know you will not attack us?"

"You don't. However, if my sister gave her word than she means it."

"We are requesting a meeting with her. It won't be here." They are going to meet them at the tavern.

"Good luck with that."

Johnny walked away. He didn't like it when things were out of control and this was the definition of it.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Eva walked into Jason's room. "Can we talk?"

He nodded and watched her like a hawk until she sat down.

"If I want to bite you, there is nothing you could do to stop me. I am too strong. For the record, I will not go there."

"Go on." He was still not going to let his guard down because he didn't trust them.

"Elizabeth is quite stunning isn't she? You seem convinced that she is a monster. Do you really believe that?"

Jason sighed. "My opinion is due to her condition. I admit that I do not know her any further."

"She has been through a lot and had lost most of the people she loved. Her family was killed in front of her and she was turned as a sick need for revenge. It was not her choice."

"Go on."

"Elizabeth is different than me or Lorenzo. We're pure blood vampires. The vampire that turned Elizabeth was a human who survived being infected by a vampire. My parents were both vampires." She smirked at his look of surprise. "There is a lot you are not aware of. Because both of my parents were vampires, I am genetically stronger. I have the genetic strands from both of their lineages. The virus that causes vampirism doesn't take away our human traits and physicality. It enhances them and gives us biological immortality as opposed to the more supernatural kind."

"I didn't know you could reproduce."

"We can. It's rare but possible. Elizabeth is scared to be near you because of the attraction you share. I've known her a very long time. She's never been with anyone and stays to herself. You are the first person that I've ever seen her react too on a deeper level."

Jason didn't even know what to do with that. Elizabeth wasn't totally human anymore. It wasn't like they could ride off into the sunset and he didn't see a way that this would end very well, although he did realize that there was much he hadn't known. The situation is very complex. "I don't know what to say."

"Do you want her Jason?"

"With everything within me, but just because we're attracted to one another doesn't mean we are fitted to have a life together. How could that even be possible?"

Eva stood. "I think you know the answer to that. You'd have to become like her in order to survive in our world."

He couldn't even fathom that. Even though he understood their world a little more, it was hard to see himself in it. They weren't all monsters and he understood that most of them were turned without their consent. His head was pounding and he decided to change the subject. "Why do they leave the servants alone? Wouldn't they be in danger?"

"The Scorpio's have been in are employ over several generations. They are marked."

"Could I be marked?"

"It's not the same thing. Taking them away from us would be annoying, but it wouldn't hurt us in any way. Killing Elizabeth's mate, well that would start a war. The different clans try to co-exist peacefully unless it is a necessity that they fight."

Jason was intrigued by their world. "If I'm a vampire, then I would have to give up my family and the kingdom. I'm not sure that I'm ready for that." All of this was so new and perplexing.

"Would you agree to spend time with her to help you make your choice?"

He took a deep breath. Even in his uncertainty, she called to him. "Yes."

"If you hurt her, you will have to deal with all of us. We are very protective of her."

"I don't intend to treat her badly. I'm just trying to comprehend this."

Evangeline studied him for a moment. From what she could tell, he was an honorable sort. She knew this was a lot to take in. "Ask questions of her and get to know her."

"Won't everyone else want to share an opinion on this?"

"It's not their decision. Some won't be happy about it because of your position in the kingdom, but they'll just have to accept it." She knew Lorenzo would be the worst.

"If I'm bitten, would I immediately turn into one of you?"

"No. If someone bites you because they are feeding, then most likely you will bleed out and die. If you get a love bite, then you will bleed a little but it can be stopped quickly if commingled with vampire blood. Now if you're being turned, then all your blood would be drained and then you'd have to drink a sufficient amount of blood from your host. Then you would start to change."

"Is it painful?"

"It can be, but it's only temporary. It can be quite satisfying."

Jason felt sick to his stomach. From what he knew, Vampires had no souls, although, it appeared there was a lot more to their existence then he had previously fought. Somehow, they were still partly human which is why they can procreate, but they existed to kill and even though he was in fact a killer, it was because he was defending the land not for the thrill and sport of it. "Can you only exist on human blood?"

"No. We can use animal blood. It's not quite as potent, but we have all used it in a pinch."

"And you don't mind taking a life?"

She shrugged. "It's for my survival. It's not something I necessarily look forward to unless I'm extremely famished."

Jason sighed. "This has to be the most mentally trying conversation I've ever had."

Eva chuckled. "Do you want to see her?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"We'll talk later."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth had been pacing in her room. When Eva walked in she rushed towards her. "Does he hate me?"

"I don't think hate is in the forefront of his mind. The man wants you badly. I can sense it and he asked a lot of questions, which to me proves that he is weighing his options. Your connection is something that perplexes him and I think you have completely thrown the poor man."

Liz shook her head. "I don't know what to do about this. I would give anything to be completely human again. How can I ask him to become immortal? It's too much of a sacrifice."

"Sometimes the possibility of love is worth fighting for. Go to him. He's waiting now."

"I don't think it wise."

"It would be stupid to stay in here twisting with the wind when you could be in there hopefully having really steamy sex."

Liz gasped. "Evangeline."

"What? It's been centuries for you. My friend, you need some firm loving. Just don't hurt him too much."

Liz rolled her eyes and stalked towards the door. "We will talk, but nothing more."

"If you say so….."

Eva chuckled at her trying to show constraint. She had a feeling that when she got into that room, all bets would be off.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched Elizabeth walk towards him.

"So, Evangeline said that you spoke. Do you have any questions for me?"

He swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Please sit," he said patting the bed next to him.

It probably wasn't a good idea to be near her, but at this point he had clearly lost his mind already.

She did as he asked and then waited.

"This is all so foreign to me. I'm not sure how to proceed."

"It's new for me too."

He sighed. "What are we going to do? I don't know what is going on with my father—what he will decide."

"Why don't we just get to know each other a little better and then see where that leads?" Elizabeth said. Maybe it was selfish, but she was hoping that in the end, things would work out somehow.

He placed his hands over hers, instantly reminded of her condition when he felt her chilled skin. "I'm scared because I think that if I get to know you, I won't want to leave you. I'm not sure that I can leave my family and friends."

"Are you happy Jason?"

"Yes and no. I love the people I'm close to, but I'm alone."

"Why?"

He sighed. "I was betrothed once, but sadly she was killed by one of my enemies. I haven't allowed myself to love again, partly because I've met no one that I wanted to be with. I just focused on survival and let all my anger and emotions out on the battlefield—coming home to no one."

"I understand. I have not allowed anyone into my life because of the thought of losing them. We're both running away due to our fears and grief."

"Maybe I'm tired of having nothing. I guess I'm not as happy as I thought I was." The constant battles and fending for his life as well as well as protecting everyone else was tiring. It had started to beat him down, but so much was riding on him defeating the enemy. Could he really allow himself to hope for something more?"

Liz stood up and faced him. "There's something else. If eventually you choose to be turned, there is no guarantee that I could bear you children. I almost feel guilty starting anything with you when you have so much to lose. It has to be your decision. What I want doesn't matter."

"But it does matter to me how you feel."

"I think you know how I feel Jason. You need to really think about this. I meet with your grandfather tomorrow." She started to walk away and Jason got up and grabbed her, spinning her around. "We may not have tomorrow. Everything could go wrong. Don't leave me tonight. Please."

Her eyes began to tear. "You don't know what you ask."

"Let me worship you tonight. Please."

She was losing her resolve.

He grabbed her head and kissed her torridly as Elizabeth groaned and then threw her arms around him. Lifting her up, he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down.

"Jason, I'm scared I might hurt you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, first of all, I'm stronger than you. Second, I might bite you."

He was a little disconcerted about the latter. "Evangeline told me about love bites."

Liz's mouth dropped open. "That vixen."

Jason chuckled. "As long as you heal me, I can take it."

Elizabeth growled and pulled Jason on top of her. They made out for a few minutes and then removed their clothing. "You're beautiful," she muttered as she took in his fit body and huge erection.

"I believe I'm supposed to say that to you."

She smiled and then it turned to a frown as she touched a scar on his stomach.

"That was a result of my distraction."

She ran her hand over it, making him shiver and then straddled him. His beheld the beauty on top of him. She looked like a predator and that turned him on even more. He moaned when she slid her center against him as she wantonly took his mouth. He tried to roll them over but Elizabeth was not having it. She grabbed his arms and easily pinned them above his head.

"I need you," he said drunk on lust.

"Then you'll have me."

She grabbed him and impaled herself on his aching cock as Jason yelled out her name. As she began to ride him, she let go of his hands and he placed them on her hips, meeting her thrusts as he filled her over and over. He grunted as she began to slam down with great force. As her body shook his, her fangs came out and Jason gasped. Swiveling her hips, she fell forward and licked his neck.

Jason was so close. "Do it," he growled, knowing what she wanted. Her body shivered as she anticipated tasting him, but never once did she stop her glorious movements. Her teeth bit into his skin and Jason saw stars. At first he felt pain, and then euphoria. Liz sucked his blood and then pulled back and licked her lips and Jason yelled out her name as he exploded inside of her. Suddenly, Elizabeth's body shook and she panted out his name as she continued to ride him hard before collapsing onto his chest.

Discretely, she bit her wrist and smeared her blood on his wound. It started to heal immediately and she licked more blood off of him as Jason twitched inside of her.

"I think you broke me," Jason said softly.

Liz laughed and got up. "Be right back." She quickly went to the bathroom and washed the blood off and then slipped back into bed with him.

"You move so fast."

"It comes in handy sometimes. Did it hurt?"

"A little at first, but then it was really incredible."

She smiled as she cuddled into him.

"So nothing happens after that?"

"I will sense your basic emotions more. It has bonded us. If we do it again, then I will be able to generally sense where you are. If I bite you a third time, then we are permanently bonded."

"What does that mean?"

"Everything will be more heightened and I will know your exact location. I will also feel everything you feel if you're being hurt."

Jason wasn't sure if he liked that.

"You will become physically stronger and it will stall your aging too."

"That's a good thing."

She smiled as she looked up at him. "You are tired. Sleep."

"Okay, because I plan on ravishing you again later."

"I'll look forward to it."

She didn't usually sleep at night. Getting up, she closed the curtains tightly so that the sun could not harm her in the morning. Her skin was sensitive to the sun's rays. Jason understood and waited for her to come back before quickly falling asleep as she listened to his heartbeat. Eventually, it lulled her into a deep sleep only to be awakened several hours later by Jason's beautiful mouth. They made love again and Jason encouraged her to bite him so that their bond would be further established and she obliged.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam moved into Stavros's arms. "There's a rumor that the prince was taken," he said softly.

"Do you think that is what they were doing?"

"Maybe. I'm just not sure why."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Knowing them, they did something rash."

"I don't think so. It was definitely planned."

"Let's keep an eye on them. If they have the prince, then we'll fight to get him and use him to get what we want." The king would have to drop to his knees and beg for his son's life.

Stavros smiled. They would never see them coming.


	4. Chapter 4 - Undeniable

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest – re: being fast. My hubby knew the day he met me that I was it for him. Jason hasn't actually said he was willing to give it all up, but he can't deny their connection and he deserves to know everything up front due to the circumstances. In his mind, if they could maybe make it work without him turning then he wouldn't have to give up everything. They just want a chance to be together and see where it goes.

Chapter 4 - Undeniable

The next morning, they were awakened rather inappropriately.

"Elizabeth," Lorenzo yelled.

She yelped and pulled up the covers higher. "Keep your voice down."

Jason tried to shake off his sleep. "What's wrong?"

"How could you? You bonded with him didn't you?"

"Not all the way."

Lorenzo was livid. "You don't understand what you have done. You are putting all of our lives in grave danger."

Liz sighed. "Lorenzo, he is my mate. I can't let him go."

Lorenzo put the food down on a table and stalked out of the room.

Liz groaned. "I need to go talk to him."

She put her clothes back on and zipped out the door, leaving a still groggy Jason to fall back asleep.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Lorenzo had gone down to the basement. He was angry. Elizabeth was not thinking with her head and it was so unlike her.

"Lorenzo." She could see the tension in his muscles. "Please don't be angry with me."

He spun around. "How could I not? We could all die because of your indiscretion."

"I can't ignore what I feel for him. You don't understand. I will go away if you like, but my need for him will not."

"Part of the reason that I joined the clan was because of you. You're levelheaded and focused. But this—Elizabeth, do you really understand what you have done?"

She knew what he spoke of was the truth and he was right. She had put them all at risk. He could see the devastation on her face. "I have lived in such sorrow for so long. I'm sorry. Perhaps I should step away and let you handle it."

"You will do no such thing," Ava said walking towards them. "We need you right now. Your brother is the priority and we are negotiating tonight. While I don't necessary approve of your timing, I understand that you were following your heart. Go to him."

Liz left.

"Are you crazy?" Lorenzo asked.

"What is your problem? And don't even try to use whatever drivel you were giving her. I know you. Why are you so upset? Are you jealous?"

He looked at her incredulously.

"I could handle it if you were, but this—" She threw her hands up in the air, "—this I cannot take."

"I don't think of her in that way."

"Then what is it?"

"He's going to hurt her. He won't mean to, but I'm scared we're going to lose her. His father will stop at nothing to end us. If he gets the slightest hint that Elizabeth has feelings for his son, he's going to do whatever he can to slay her. Sam and Stavros would leap at the chance to do us in. This could end in a blood bath." This could be bad in epic proportions. The only good thing was that Liz hadn't once spoke of turning Jason.

Ava rubbed her hand over his back, trying to sooth him. "Lorenzo, first I will not let that slut come out ahead. It isn't in my nature." He smirked. "And second, I think that you forget that Elizabeth has needs because she hides behind her grief. It might get messy, but I'm Queen of messy. I will help her through it. If Jason is half the man that I think he is then he will not stand for any missteps from his family. They don't own him."

He hugged her. "I hope you are right. I really do."

Ava hoped she was too.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

EJ saw Elizabeth rushed up the stairs and he followed her, stopping her before she reached her doorway. "What happened?" She was like a little sister to him and he could sense her anguish.

She grabbed his hand and pulled him into her room. "Lorenzo thinks that I've brought us into harm's way because of Jason."

EJ sighed. "Well, that's probably true, but we can handle it. Is he who your heart wants?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Then for once, go for it. I would like to see you as happy as the rest of us. Ava will handle Lorenzo. For once, trust what is in your heart and if it's the prince then we will adjust."

"You make it sound so simple. He's not one of us."

"But he could be."

EJ smiled devilishly and Liz couldn't help but grin. "You are a very bad influence."

"Maybe so, but I'm also right. Do you need a hug?"

She nodded and he hugged her tightly.

Evangeline pushed the door open. "Am I interrupting?"

EJ grinned when he heard the jealously in her voice. "Yes, could you come back in a few hours?"

Liz smacked him on the back. "EJ!"

He laughed as he pulled back. "I couldn't help it."

Eva shook her head as she smiled. "You will be tortured for that one."

His eyes slightly narrowed. "I will look forward to it."

Liz adored them. They were always insatiable. She missed that and suddenly craved for Jason.

"I just left Jason. He is in a grumpy mood without you. Perhaps you should go sooth him."

Liz laughed. "You think you're so slick. I shall go see what needs to be soothed."

Eva watched her leave. "Meet me in the dungeons in twenty minutes. I feel like chaining you up."

EJ grabbed her and kissed her wantonly. "If you change that to fifteen, I will let you blindfold me too."

She chuckled. "Deal."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Johnny stood in front of Steven's cell. "We travel at nightfall to meet your sister and your fate will then be decided."

"So if you do not return, I am to assume that you have met an untimely death?"

"I so look forward to loping off your head and feeding it into the fire."

"And I look forward to severing your neck and draining you dry. Hopefully, that pleasure will not be taken from me."

Johnny's eyes narrowed. "Why do I get the feeling that even when you were a human, you were a pain in the arse?"

Steven smirked. "Perhaps we do have something in common."

Johnny couldn't wait until Steven was far away from the castle and preferably dead. There was a clatter and one of the servants walked by the cell to feed another prisoner.

Steven senses immediately perked at the smell of her innocence.

"Don't even think about it." Johnny had caught the look on his face and there was no way in hell that he would let Serena suffer the same fate as Emily. He turned to her, his eyes ablaze with fury. "Be quick and then do not come down here again. It's not safe."

Serena shuddered and quickly placed the bowl of gruel into the cage and then rushed to pass by. Rumors were afloat in the castle as to what was being held there.

"Come talk to me," Steven said softly.

Serena paused, quickly glancing into the darkness of the cell. When her eyes connected with his, she gasped at what she saw and the hair rose up on her arms. It wasn't an animal—part demon as some speculated, but a man who appeared to be injured. However, he looked peculiar: pale as the moon and his lips seemed an unnatural red.

"Serena, please move along. It's not safe. He's dangerous."

Her eyes snapped to Johnny's as her heartbeat quickened. "It looks as though he requires medical attention." The words spill out of her before she could even taste them. Why did the air feel so thin and unobtainable? It was as though he was calling to her inside of her head: begging for her to turn around and face him.

Johnny growled at her predicament and practically dragged Serena to the stairs. "Listen to me. That is not a normal being. He feeds off of blood and would like nothing better than to partake of yours."

Serena shuddered. "A vampire?"

"Yes. Do not speak of it to the others. I do not want them to flee. The situation is handled and he will be removed in due time. Now, do not come down here again. Are we clear?"

Serena nodded. "Yes." She never wanted to see Steven again, her life depended on it.

"Good." Johnny hated being stern with her, but she was young and really didn't understand just how dire the situation could become.

"Is she yours?" Steven called out.

Johnny growled and went upstairs before he killed the only leverage they had.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Liz walked into Jason's room. "Hello."

He had been doing push-ups, so he raised off of the floor. "Hey. Is everything alright?"

"It's fine. We meet your father tonight at the tavern."

"Will I be left here alone?" He stood and moved towards her.

"No. We will leave a few vampires her that you haven't met yet. They are newer to our fold, but very powerful. No one knows you are with us, so I don't anticipate any issues. I will lock you in before I leave."

Jason wasn't sure how he felt about that.

"You seem apprehensive. I can't take any chances. Your father is hot headed and may try to strike and then rescue you. It will be foolish, but people do moronic things when family is involved."

"True, but I don't think he would risk my life like that."

She didn't answer. Jason might have confidence in his family, but Elizabeth didn't share the same sentiment.

"And us?"

Liz sadly looked away. "There is no us, Jason. Maybe we are foolish to even consider it."

He didn't want to accept that. "There has to be a way." It had been so long since he was willing to give love a chance and while he wasn't sure if he was ready to consider being a vampire, he was fine with spending time with her and being with her until he knew for sure what he wanted.

"I'm afraid the options haven't changed."

"Don't give up on us," he said softly as he pushed a tendril of hair off of her face.

"I have long ago given up on such frivolities as love."

"No one said you were perfect."

She laughed. "Don't make fun of me."

Holding her close, he buried his nose in her hair. "The more I hold you, the more I never want to let you go."

Liz closed her eyes and they just stood there, feeling each other's energy. "It would be so simple if we could just be as we are right now, but life has a peculiar way of ruining all that is good." It just wasn't a practical situation.

He kissed her on the head. "You, my dear, are a pessimist."

"I don't want to be, but it's hard to remain hopeful when so many bad things have happened."

"I understand." They moved to the bed and sat down.

"When I watched my family die, something broke inside of me. It's hard to explain. The ache was so overwhelming that I never thought I'd overcome it."

Jason stroked the side of her face. "I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

"Who turned you?"

"Her name was Heather Grant. She was involved with my father at one point and then pretty much ended up being a loon. She's Steven's mother. Our dad fell in love with someone else and Heather went crazy. She was turned and then came after us. I watched her feed off of my family and then she taunted me for days before deciding to turn me. It was horrible."

Jason couldn't imagine how tortured Elizabeth must had been. "Where is she now?"

She pulled back and her eyes darkened. "I killed her." Elizabeth had cut off Heather's head and burned her body. It took her many years to track her down, and when she did, it was an epic battle.

"You were within your right."

"I know. I would never apologize for that. She definitely deserved it."

"I think we could learn a lot from each other."

Liz touched his face. "Make love to me Jason."

Jason sucked on her lips and then laid a kiss on her that she would never forget. Liz decided that she was going to fully bond with him. She couldn't help it. Her resolve was fading and Jason's mouth was otherworldly. They quickly divested of their clothes and this time, Elizabeth let Jason do as he pleased. Her body was quivering with passion as he licked and sucked her until she was writhing beneath him. His tongue was maddening as it flicked over her clit, making her shudder and grip his hair. When she finally screamed out his name, he got on his knees and pulled her into him.

"Look at me," he demanded and she did, right as his cock slid fully and firmly into her. They both moaned at the sensation and then Jason began to thrust his hips. After a few minutes, he pulled out and flipped her over. "On your knees," he growled.

She lifted up and he grabbed shoulders and sunk back into her. As he pushed forward, she slammed back, giving them both immense pleasure. Jason started to pump faster. Elizabeth was so close. "Come for me baby," he whispered before reaching around and touching her clit. Elizabeth gasped as he quickly helped her over the edge. As her muscles clench around him, Jason let out a few harsh breaths and he slammed into her, spilling his seed as he called out her name.

They both fell onto the bed as their bodies still reeled from their lovemaking.

Jason savored her closeness. He had never felt so satisfied before. It was something he couldn't explain. Their connection just defied all logic, but it could not be denied.

"It will be time for you to go soon."

She sighed. "I don't want to leave you, but I must save my brother."

They kissed languidly, as their need for each other started to build again. After a few minutes, he lifted her leg and entered her to the hilt, taking Liz's breath away. They kissed wildly, knowing it could be their last time together. Liz slammed Jason onto his back and then impaled herself on his throbbing cock. She began to thrust furiously, making him almost blackout from the pleasure and pain and then she let out a growl and he saw her fangs come out and he choked on her name. "Eliz—Elizabeth, do it. Oh God," he said as balls tightened, signaling the end. She dove forward as she continued to slam down onto him. Purposely, she raked her teeth against his neck, setting Jason off. As he came inside her, she pulled back and then snapped her head forward and sunk her teeth into her neck, setting off her orgasm as Jason quivered beneath her. She pulled back and commingled their blood so he would stop bleeding and then fell against him, completely exhausted. They slept like that until Eva knocked on the door, letting her know it was time to get ready.

She slid off of Jason and readied herself. When she was cleaned up and dressed, she went back to the bed and kissed him gently on the lips. "Sleep well my darling. I shall return soon."

He muttered something intelligible, making her smile and then she was off to meet the king. Hopefully, all would end well.

Elizabeth and her clan rode to the tavern, and as soon as they were far enough away, Sam and her clan descended on the castle.


	5. Chapter 5 – Worlds Collide

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest W – Yes. * kikimoo - Skank is trying to use Jason to get what she wants but she also hates Liz.

Chapter 5 – Worlds Collide

When they finally got to the meeting place, the amount of royal guards surrounding the area was boarding on idiocy.

"They are making me hungry," Francis said as he looked out the window of the carriage.

Eva chuckled. "We'll probably have to do a hunt on the way back for nourishment." They usually made it a rule to not feed on the townspeople, so for now animals would have to suffice.

"Definitely," Liz said.

Lorenzo was uncharacteristically silent. This situation was certainly not in their favor. While he had no doubt that they could take the guards, it would mean they would have to give up their abode and move on, something none of them wanted to do. They had been at the castle for quite a long time. There were lots of rumors about them, of course, but they stayed away from the town and people left them alone.

They got out and strode into the tavern. Edward and Alan curiously observed them. Besides their pale skin, they looked perfectly human and that was really disturbing.

Elizabeth stepped forward. "My Lord, I am glad you made it here safely."

Alan was surprised by her manners. "I—um—my son, is he still alive?"

"Of course, I gave you my word."

"You do understand why that wouldn't exactly be trustworthy at this point."

"I do. He is well."

"I suppose you want to make a trade?" Edward asked as he motioned for Liz to have a seat.

"I would. First, I'm very sorry for your loss. My brother can be very stupid sometimes and I know that it has caused you great pain. He's all I have left. Before I was turned, a very wicked woman slaughtered my family in front of me and then tortured me for several days before biting me. It was revenge because my father would not return her advances. She wanted me to suffer for eternity for my father's sins. We're not monsters and did not ask to be afflicted with this virus. All we can do is try to survive the best way we can. My brother stepped over the line and I really wish that I could bring your daughter back, but just like my family, I can't. I don't want to be alone."

A hooded figure stood and Liz jumped to her feet.

Alan turned and was stunned when the woman removed the hood and it was his wife. "Monica, what are you doing here?"

"Do you really think that I could stand by idly while my son's life is in danger?"

"You shouldn't have come here. It's too dangerous."

"They are not going to hurt us Alan. She has suffered greatly and is just trying to protect her family. Don't get me wrong, what her brother did should be punished, but when AJ screws up and hurts people, I don't see you calling for his head."

Liz tried not to smile. She liked Monica.

The queen focused her attention on the beautiful petite woman before her. "My condolences for the death of your family. We will make the switch because losing Jason just isn't an option." Monica swore she saw deep sorrow in Elizabeth's eyes and wondered what that was about.

The doors flew open and the guard dragged a man in.

"Micah," Elizabeth said rushing towards him. "What happened?"

"It was Stavros. They took the Prince."

Elizabeth's heart dropped.

"What!" Alan yelled.

Lorenzo spoke up. "They are bad vampires. I have a suspicion that they will want free rein in exchange for Jason's life. It's something you shouldn't give them."

"What if that is the only way to get him back?"

Liz spun around. "If you bow down to them, they will kill everyone in their sight, including you. I'm going after him."

"You don't know where they are." Alan said.

Liz caught Lorenzo's gaze. "We are fully bonded. I know exactly where he is. We must leave at once, before daybreak is upon us."

"What do you mean by saying you are fully bonded with my son?" Monica asked as she paled.

"It's a long story. Perhaps I can explain on the way there."

"Are you and my son…" Monica couldn't even finish the statement. It was unfathomable.

"Yes."

She whimpered and passed out. If it weren't for Lorenzo's speed, she would have hit her head on the hard tavern floor. He scooped her up.

"Let's go," he said to Alan.

They went outside and Alan instructed Elizabeth to get in the royal carriage with them. She did so and Lorenzo placed Monica inside next to Alan. "We'll follow you."

"Tell the driver to head to Homestead. There is a huge dwelling there in the mountains on the southwest corridor." There had been rumors before that Sam was living there. She had several pictures flash in her head when she tuned into Jason and knew it had to be it.

Lorenzo nodded and closed the door.

Edward was not comfortable with Elizabeth, but Alan seemed to not fear her. It seemed he already understood that somehow Elizabeth and Jason were falling for each other. Even though it disturbs him greatly, the only thing that matters is that Jason's life is saved.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Earlier

Sam and her clan entered the castle. "Nice," she said looking around.

"It's a little boring don't you think?" Sabrina asked.

"Not really. It feels homey," Sam said.

Stavros sniffed the air. "They have servants."

"Yum," Robin said.

Mac had left, but Georgie was in the kitchen. She had heard the fighting outside and quickly took cover in her hiding place. Elizabeth had made sure that if something bad happened, they would have a place to go that was undetectable.

"Spread out. They won't be gone for long. We need to get Prince Jason and get out," Sam instructed.

They quickly scoured the castle. Ethan called out when he found the locked door. "He's in here."

Jason heard them and realized that there was nowhere to hide. Someone or something had breached the castle and there was nothing he could do.

After several large bangs, the door flew open and Sam sauntered towards him.

"Well, you are a tasty morsel aren't you?"

He ignored her.

She traced her finger down his chest and then forced Jason to his knees. Leaning forward she smelled him and then recoiled. "You have been with Elizabeth haven't you?"

"Yes," Jason said with a smirk.

Sam laughed gleefully. "I would never think that she would take a human as a lover. You must be quite talented in bed."

Jason looked around at the amused faces.

"This is even better," Ethan said.

Stavros nodded. "Not only can we make the king bow to us, but we can take down Elizabeth and her smug clan too."

Sam smiled. "I agree." She grabbed Jason's face. "And just to piss her off even more, I will have you and trust me, you'll like every minute of it."

"I highly doubt that."

Sam smacked him across the face and walked out.

"I really wouldn't piss her off," Sabrina said.

Stavros grabbed him and lifted him to his feet. "Don't try anything. I have no problem slicing you open."

Roughly, Jason was led to the carriage and taken to their abode.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica's eyes fluttered open and Alan held her firmly so she wouldn't sit up to fast.

"Jason."

"We're on our way," Alan said.

She rose slowly and realizes that Elizabeth is with them. "How?"

Elizabeth sighed. "It wasn't something we meant to happen, but we have this connection that cannot be unbroken."

Alan growled. "You are not even human."

"I assure you that isn't true."

"I don't understand?"

"It's a virus. It basically gives me superhuman powers, I don't age, but I can be killed. And because my organs still function, I can also bare children."

"What is this nonsense?" Edward yelled.

"I can assure you that it is quite factual. Evangeline is the result of the joining of two vampires. It's rare, but it does happen. There is a lot you do not know about us. We're not savages."

"That is debatable," Alan said. He just couldn't accept that his son would ever lay with a vampire. It didn't seem like something Jason would ever do.

Elizabeth grew silent. She felt as though nothing she said would change Alan's mind about her. Her relationship with Jason was doomed.

Monica watched Elizabeth stare out the window. She is beautiful and the queen can sense her pain. If she were of royal blood, her countenance would be well suited for their life. What frightened her is the possibility that Jason would give up everything to be with Elizabeth.

They arrive a short distance from the Cassadine castle. It looks ominous and Elizabeth knows that it will be a bloody battle.

"Tell your men to stand down if they want to live."

"Johnny, Julian, and Sonny will probably not obey that order," Alan said. Usually, they know better to disobey the king's commands, but Jason's life is at stake.

Liz turned her head. "If you want to ever see them alive again, then you'll do whatever it takes to hold them back."

A chill went down Alan's spine.

Elizabeth walked to the door.

"Be careful. Please save him. He means everything to me," Monica said emotionally.

"I will give my life if necessary."

The response surprised all of them. When she disappeared from view, Edward grew agitated. "I don't even know what to say."

"She will avenge our son. I know it," Monica said.

"Then I will be grateful to her," Alan said.

The door to the carriage opened. "Where is Johnny?"

"He went back to the castle to fetch Steven," Francis said.

"Why?"

"Because we need all the help we can it."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Steven was surprised to see an out of breath Johnny and a villager.

"This is a prisoner. He raped and killed someone. Feed and then we must go. Sam and Stavros took the prince."

"Why should I care?"'

"Because apparently, your sister and the prince have bonded."

Steven was stunned. "What?"

"It's true. She and the rest of her clan are going there right now to free him. She needs your help."

Steven is livid. "They will try to kill her. Sam hates Elizabeth. Let me out of here now."

"Please, feed and then we'll go. You're weak." Johnny was almost sick even saying the words.

The villager looked up at him. He was shaking. "Is that a vampire?"

Johnny glared at him as he opened the cell doors. "You deserve whatever you get." He pushed the man inside and turned around as the chains jerked out of the wall and Steven grabbed him and sunk his teeth into his neck. The man struggled less as the blood was drained from him and then Steven cast him aside and wiped his mouth. He ripped the remainder of the chains off and quickly moved to Johnny. They glared at each other for a moment and then Steven grabbed his arm. "We need to go."

"I have horses outside."

"No time." He threw a shocked Johnny over his shoulder and then moved with such speed, Johnny had to close his eyes so he wouldn't be sick.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric and Lorenzo led the way. This would be no easy task. Sam will be prepared and Elizabeth knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill Jason. They needed to move face.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

"Something is wrong," Robin said.

"I think they are here," Sabrina added.

"Spread out. They don't know the layout of the castle. I'm going to go get Jason," Sam said.

They grabbed a few swords and daggers and hid in the shadows.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Jason watched as Sam approached him.

He looked away when he thought she was trying to use her powers on him.

"Don't fight it. It's time to consummate our relationship."

Before he knew it, he was flat on his back and his shirt had been ripped off.

"You are making me wet already."

Jason thought he was going to be sick. "Get off of me."

She swiveled her hips, trying to get him excited. Pulling off her top, she flung it across the room and grabbed his hands and placed it on her boobs. "Elizabeth is rather lacking in this area. Let me show you how a real woman feels."

"You're lacking in just about everything. I have no use for you or those."

Sam hissed and bared her teeth. "I'm starting to get sick of you."

A hideous scream filtered through the castle as Evangeline and Robin fought. That is how they were made aware that the battle had begun.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Ric threw Ethan into the wall after struggling to get the upper hand. Both knew that one of them would die in the skirmish, so they fought wildly as the others battled around them.

Evangeline and Robin were already bleeding, having bitten one another. Eva had just about enough and decided to go in for the kill. "You are a insufferable bitch," she sneered.

Robin was panting. "Killing you will be the highlight of my life."

"In your dreams." Eva used her speed to knock Robin into the wall and then grabbed her around the neck as the other woman struggled. "Enjoy hell," Eva said as she wrenched off Robin's head as she screamed.

EJ briefly looked over at her and smiled before he did the same to a lesser vampire.

Eva shook her head and found someone else to fight.

Morgan and Ava were deep in battle. He had her pinned down and she stabbed him just as EJ lifted the man into the air by the hair. A glimpse of something silver moving fast through the air was the last thing the younger man saw before his head was sliced from his body. EJ smiled at Johnny. "Good form."

"Thanks."

Ric pushed Ethan towards Lorenzo and he lopped of his head with his sword.

Francis and Stavros were locked in battle. Stavros managed to slice Francis's stomach and pinned him against the staircase.

EJ could sense Francis's distress, but was too far away.

Sabrina had Cassie pinned down and she was struggling. Letting go for a moment, she grabbed the knife at her side and plunged it into Sabrina's torso. She fell off of her, clutching her stomach. It was deep, so it would take several minutes to heal. It was time she did not have. "Die you evil bitch," Cassie said plunging the dagger into her heart. At the same time, Sabrina's head was lopped off and Cassie quickly turned to see who had done. Steven was standing there with a big grin on his face. "Better late than never."

Cassie smiled. "You are a sight for sore eyes. Welcome back. Jason is upstairs with Sam."

"Let's go."

Lorenzo was on fire, killing one vampire after another.

Stavros squeezed Francis's neck. "You are no match for my strength Francis. It will a pleasure to watch the blood drain out of your lifeless body."

"Go to hell."

"Some would say that I'm already there."

Cassie slowly walked up behind him carrying a large sword.

Francis used the last of his strength to push Stavros back and Cassie stabbed him through his back, puncturing his heart. The two men fell to the floor. Stavros was in shock.

"Francis, feed."

Francis growled and sunk his teeth into Stavros's wrist and started to drain him. As he drank, he also could see Stavros's memories.

Cassie knew that Francis hated it, but the information would actually help them. Also, Francis would be even stronger. He pulled back and laid on the floor as still as possible while he started to heal. Ava ran to kneel beside him. "I'll watch him. You go with the others."

Cassie joined Ric, Steven, and Liz at the stairs.

"She's mine. Let's go." Elizabeth said. She had just killed two younger members of the clan.

"Not without me," Johnny said.

Steven rolled his eyes. "Try to stay out of trouble. I won't have time to rescue you."

Johnny gave him a look. "God you're infuriating."

"I'm not even close to being as exasperating as you."

Elizabeth smirked. "Get a room."

Both men gagged and grimaced.

"Sam is mine," Elizabeth said.

Everyone understood. They hated each other, mainly because Elizabeth had killed her first beau, Lucky Spencer after he had tried to rape her. Ever since then, Sam had tried to end Liz's life any chance she got.

They hurried upstairs as the others continued to do battle.


	6. Chapter 6 – Goodbyes

A/N – Thanks for the comments! * Guest W – ROFL! I only wrote Sam in for the Liz vs. Sam show down.

Chapter 6 – Goodbyes

Ava looked up and her gaze locked with her brother. "Julian."

His mouth dropped open. "Ava, I thought you were dead."

She made sure Francis was okay and then stood up. "I thought it best to leave before you knew what really became of me."

He was in shock. So many times he wished that she was alive and here she stood before him. Lunging forward, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly. It was incredible and disturbing at the same time. He pulled back and held her face in his hands. "I will find a way to reconcile this. Please tell me that after all of this is over, I'll get to see you from time to time. You are the only family I have left."

Her eyes filled with tears. "You really mean that? I never thought you'd accept me."

"I'll admit I'm a little distressed, but my love for you is overpowering my need to stake you."

Ava laughed loudly, even Francis smiled. "Help me get Francis up."

He nodded.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Sam let out a scream when she felt Stavros die. Jason had no idea why she was sobbing, but he could tell she was furious.

There was ramming on the locked door and Jason prayed that it was Elizabeth.

Sam's eyes looked vacant as she stared at him. "She's too late. They killed my beloved. Now you have to die."

Jason yelled Elizabeth's name as Sam's teeth sunk into his neck and she hungrily fed.

The door flew open and Elizabeth screamed and ran towards the bed, knocking them across it. They landed on the floor as they took out their fury on one another.

Johnny watched in horror as they hurt each other, wondering how much Elizabeth could take as they took turns slamming each other into the hard floor and walls. He ran to Jason who was near death. He was struggling to talk.

"Your parents are here. Should I get them?"

Jason squeezed his hand, unable to talk. His breathing pattern was unnatural and Johnny could see the fear in his eyes.

"I'll get them," Cassie said. Steven went with her to help.

They raced outside and ran up to the royal family.

"Sam bit Jason. I'm afraid he won't make it," Cassie said.

Monica began to sob.

"He needs to see you," Steven added.

A window shattered and two figures fell several stories down.

Monica was in shock. "Was that Elizabeth?"

"Yes. She can survive the fall. Don't worry."

Cassie picked up Monica and Steven threw Alan over his shoulder and they raced back inside.

Sonny moved by the Edward's side as they watched as Elizabeth and Sam fought viciously. It was brutal and he wondered if either woman would make it. They used anything around them as a weapon.

EJ and Evangeline came outside and were stunned by the sight as well.

"I will never stop until you are dead," Sam said as they stared each other down. Her hair was wild and her body was streaked with her dried up blood.

"Then I guess you die."

Elizabeth picked up Sam and threw her into some wood and a sharpened log pierced her body as her shrill scream filled the air.

EJ quickly handed Liz a sword.

"I shall not miss you one bit. Rot in hell," Liz said before swinging her sword and removing Sam's head.

Edward grimaced. He was impressed, but it was upsetting seeing two women go at it to such a violent degree.

Eva walked up to Edward. "Jason needs you."

He nodded and was easily picked up and moved to the room.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Monica tried to stop the bleeding at Jason's neck by applying pressure. It was a gruesome scene. The sheets were blood red and he was so pale. A single tear ran down his cheek.

EJ picked up Elizabeth and brought her into the room.

Alan looked up. "Is she okay?"

"Yes," EJ said.

Jason struggled to say her name.

"He needs you," Monica said.

Liz climbed on the bed up near his head. "I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Turn—me," he barely got out.

"Jason, do really want to be like me?"

"Please."

She looked up at Alan who was openly crying and then at Monica. "He wants me to turn him so that he can live."

Edward was stunned. "No! There is honor in dying, but none in become a monster."

"We are not monsters," Eva said loudly. "Jason will surely die. He is choosing to live. It is not your choice." She would hold them down while Liz did what Jason asked if she had too.

"I can't lose another child," Monica said.

"He will be lost to you anyway. We will have to treat him as though he died. No one can know," Edward said.

"I don't care. At least I would know he exists and will hopefully be happy with Elizabeth. He has fought so much for us. It's time we fought for him," Monica said.

Alan looked at Elizabeth, "Do it."

Liz looked at Johnny. "Please, make them go into the hall. They shouldn't see this."

Johnny nodded and escorted the family into the hallway.

Liz looked Jason in the eyes. "You will need to feed from me. I will tell you when to stop. You will have to use all your strength to do so."

EJ moved closer. If Jason took too much from Liz, they could lose her."

Ava came upstairs holding a cup of blood. "Elizabeth will need this once she's done." They would have to get more so they could give it to Jason when he woke up. He would be very thirsty once his body recovered. Lorenzo had gone hunting.

Liz sliced her throat and then pressed the opening against Jason's mouth. After a few moments, he began to suck and Liz snapped her eyes shut. It was pleasure and pain mixed and the more he drank, the stronger his sucking became. A few minutes later, Liz yelled, "Stop."

Jason was wild by then and out of control. EJ pried them apart and Ric picked her up and laid her at the end of the bed.

Evangeline made her drink the blood and Liz gulped it down. It wasn't good to drink too much at once or one could get sick from it. Unfortunately, it certainly wasn't enough to replace what she had lost.

Jason had passed out. They moved him and then cleaned him up as much as possible before carrying him into a different room. Monica and Alan followed closely and stayed with him.

"He'll sleep for another few hours. At that time, we'll have to ask you to step back," Ava said.

"Understood," Monica said.

"Will you be returning to your castle tonight?"

"It's probably dangerous to travel this late," Alan said.

EJ smirked. "We would accompany you of course. However, it would be better if we went back to our castle. It's closer and we'd make it before daybreak."

"Alright," Alan said. He really didn't want to leave his son.

"Will Elizabeth be alright?" Monica asked.

"Yes. She just needs to rest."

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

About an hour later, Elizabeth opened her eyes and sat up abruptly.

"It's okay. You're fine," Eva said.

"Where is he?"

"He's sleeping."

Liz fell back against the pillows. "I hope I did the right thing."

"It was either turn him or let him die. He made the choice and you honored it. Your mate is safe now."

Liz wasn't so sure. Being a vampire was not as easy as everyone fought. Some people died from the virus and didn't turn. If Jason was still breathing at this point, then he would make it.

"Take me to him."

"I'll have to carry you."

"Okay."

Evangeline picked up Elizabeth and took her to another bedroom.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Alan and Monica had nodded off as they sat in chairs near the bed. When the door swung open, they jumped and then watched Evangeline gently lay Elizabeth next to a still slumbering Jason.

"Thank you for saving him," Monica said.

Liz nodded and then pushed Jason's hair off his face. "I had to see that he was alive."

"What now?" Alan asked.

"Well, he will stop aging and be immortal. He will need animal or human blood to survive. He'll have to learn to control his power. Other than that, his personality will be the same."

Alan nodded. "Will we be able to see him?"

"I was thinking about that. Were you going to say that he died in battle?"

"Yes."

"Perhaps we can meet you at one of your other homes or here from time to time. Jason will want to see you. He loves you."

Monica wiped a tear away. They had always hoped that Jason would be king eventually.

"I know this isn't how you foresaw his destiny, but Jason wasn't happy. He was missing something in his life and I want to give him that. I want to love him and hopefully, one day, give him a child."

Alan's eyes began to tear. "What would the child be like?"

"It will age just like a normal human child except once it's an adult, he or she would stop aging. Of course, we will not teach our child to feed until it becomes of age. That is the way Evangeline was raised and she turned out quite well." They could easily store some blood in the castle. It had a short

Edward walked into the room. "I am sorry if I offended you. It was hard to wrap my mind around."

"I understand."

"Wouldn't it be great if they have a child and it has Lila's eyes?" Alan said.

Edward smiled fondly. He had heard the entire conversation. "That would be a miracle wouldn't it?"

They talked and the royal family asked questions for a while and then Jason began to stir. Johnny ran and got EJ and he and Evangeline came into the room. Jason would be very strong and they needed to make sure he didn't hurt himself or anyone else.

The royal family stepped back and Jason woke up in a full panic. His teeth were bared and EJ struggled to hold him back.

Elizabeth grabbed his face. "Jason, it's me. You're fine. Take deep breaths."

Jason was panting and then his eyes caught his parent's gaze. He saw the fear and immediately fell back against the bed.

Liz gently stroked his face. "Do you remember?"

"Yes. I'm a vampire."

"You are. It was the only way to save you."

"Sam?"

"She's dead."

Jason closed his eyes for a minute while he tried to get his bearings.

"How do you feel?" Monica asked.

His eyes snapped back open. "It's different, but I still feel like me."

"Good, because I had grown rather fond of you."

They softly smiled at each other.

"You're okay with this?"

"It's better than the alternative," Alan said moving forward.

"We couldn't lose another," Edward said.

Jason was stunned. "Thank you. I want to be with Elizabeth. She makes me happy."

Monica smiled warmly. "We know."

"We need to move to our castle. Can you walk?" Elizabeth asked. She was still very tired.

Johnny moved to assist him. "Hey."

Jason looked up at him. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss you."

"And I you."

"Jesus Christ, he's not leaving the country," Steven said.

Johnny glared at Steven. "Don't you have something else to do?"

Jason smirked. "Ah, I see you two are still getting along famously."

"He's an asshole," Johnny muttered before realizing he just cursed in front of the queen. He turned to look at her with a red face. "My deepest apologies…"

Monica chuckled. "I understand."

Jason stood up and stretched. Catching everyone off guard, he punched Steven so hard that he flew across the room and smacked against the wall. He looked down at his hand. "That felt really good."

Johnny patted him on the back. "Good shot."

Steven slid down the wall.

"You did deserve that," Liz said as she tried to stand. When her knees buckled, Jason caught her and held her upright.

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's still a little weak," Eva said.

Johnny picked Elizabeth up, "I'll take her down to the carriage."

EJ put his arm around Jason. "Let's go."

They got everyone settled and quickly set off to their castle before sunrise.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Once they got to the castle, Eva ran to find Georgie. She knocked and said the secret word and Georgie woke up and crawled out of her hiding place.

Eva embraced her warmly. "Are you okay?"

Johnny watched from the entrance way.

"Yes. I was so scared. The prince?"

"Unfortunately, Sam bit him, but he's here. Elizabeth saved him."

Georgie understood what that meant.

"The King and Queen are here as well."

Georgie's mouth dropped open. "Oh my word, are they hungry? Do they require a bed?"

Eva chuckled. "We need to change the sheets in Jason's room. Will you help me?"

"Of course, it is my job."

She looked up and noticed Johnny and tried to calm her hair down, knowing she must look wild and unkempt.

"Georgie, this is Johnny. He is a royal guard."

Georgie met his gaze and then looked down. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Johnny smiled. "Likewise." Georgie was very easy on the eyes and he was intrigued by her. He could tell that she wasn't like them.

She blushed and hurried out of the room.

"I think she fancies you," Eva said.

"Maybe."

"Would you be interested?"

Johnny's eyes twinkled with amusement. "Do you like matchmaking?"

"I just like people being happy. Call it what you want."

EJ watched them from across the room, wondering why they were laughing so merrily. Johnny went upstairs and Eva walked towards him.

"Were you flirting with him?"

Eva laughed. "My darling, your jealously knows no bounds. I was trying to set him up with Georgie."

EJ frowned. "You would place that innocent girl with the likes of Johnny?"

She smacked his arm. "He's nice."

"Uh huh." Georgie was like their little sister.

Liz and Jason were placed into her room and they changed the sheets and put Monica and Alan in Jason's room.

Edward was given a room as well as Johnny, Sonny, and Julian. The rest of the guards that had remained, stayed outside in the stables.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Everyone came together for lunch. Of course the vampires didn't eat, but they sat at the table anyway.

Georgie put the food out and stepped back.

"Thank you so much Georgie," Monica said.

Georgie curtsied. "It was my pleasure milady." She hurried away.

"She is just lovely," Monica said.

"We have watched her grow up and are quite fond of her," EJ said.

"The Scorpios have been in our employ for centuries," Ava said.

Edward still couldn't believe he was having breakfast with vampires. Tracy, his daughter, was never going to believe this.

Jason and Elizabeth walked into the room.

Monica smiled. "Good morning."

"Good morning."

They had just finished their breakfast and Jason was feeling a little better. It was weird being able to hear his family's blood pumping in their veins. There was so much to get used to. His hearing is keener and he was so much stronger than he was before.

"It's about time you got up, slacker," Johnny said.

Jason shook his head.

Steven stayed in his room. He was used to sleeping during the daytime anyway. He was trying not to be disrespectful to the king and queen.

Georgie sat a hot chocolate drink in front of Elizabeth.

She smiled. "Thank you Georgie."

Alan frowned as Liz brought it to her lips and sipped.

"Yum."

"You can still indulge in such things?" he asked.

"Yes. It's not common, but I have developed a chocolate addiction."

Eva chuckled. "She can get quite grumpy if she goes too long without it."

"Good to know," Jason said.

"We can't stay all day," Edward said.

Jason nodded. "I know. Have you decided what you will tell everyone?"

"Yes. We will tell everyone that you died in battle. We'll have a service of course. It has been suggested that we meet sporadically at either here or one of our other properties," Edward said.

"I'm going to miss all of you."

"We feel the same way," Monica said.

It was a rather somber few hours as Jason's family tried to deal with the fact that to everyone else, their son would be dead. There would have to be funeral and Monica knew that she would have no trouble mourning him.

When it was time to take leave, they said goodbye inside. Monica hugged Jason tightly.

"I love you," Alan said softly. This was the hardest thing he had ever done besides saying goodbye to Emily.

"I love you too. I won't be far."

Alan hugged him and then walked to the door.

Edward gave Jason a big hug. "It will be hard to exist without you. You will be missed."

"Thank you, grandfather. I shall miss you too."

Johnny shook Jason's hand. "I still consider you my best friend."

"I as well. I will always have your back," Jason said.

"Thanks!" He looked over at Elizabeth and winked. "Take good care of him."

"I will."


	7. Chapter 7 - Epilogue

A/N – Thanks for the comments!

Someone asked and I'm so sorry! I really thought I typed Johnny's last name at some point. I didn't think about anyone getting confused about him because I kept him as a guard and Jason's best friend. It's O'Brien in this story.

Alright, this one is over. I know…. I just wanted to do a small Halloween fic because I didn't have time for a longer one and usually, a lot of people don't read the supernatural ones. I'm glad you guys have enjoyed it.

Chapter 7 - Epilogue

Once the family was gone, everyone gathered together and welcomed Jason to their clan. Lorenzo, who had been apprehensive at first, could see their bond and realized that he needed to back down. There was no going back and the royal family were not retaliating as he once thought they would.

Jason yawned and Elizabeth took his hand.

"We shall nap for a while and then venture out tonight."

"Okay."

Eva tried to hide her smile, but it wasn't quick enough. Liz rolled her eyes and led Jason upstairs.

"You know they all think we're going upstairs to have sex."

Jason grinned. "Aren't we?"

Liz laughed. "Do you have the energy for it?"

Before he could answer, they saw Steven standing in front of her door.

"I'm sorry," Steven said. There was nothing he could do to take back what he did.

"I know," Jason said.

"Go down into the dungeons," he said looking at his sister.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

She took Jason's hand and they went down the back steps. When they made it to the bottom, Elizabeth smiled. There were rose petals scattered onto the floor.

"Uh, did Steven do this?"

Liz laughed. "No, I will assume that Evangeline was the one."

They followed the path to a room. There was a large bed inside and candles everywhere.

"I suspect they didn't feel like hearing us making love."

"I do like making you scream."

"You're insatiable."

"Only for you," he said before kissing her passionately.

As they began to pleasure one another, Jason thought about how different it felt as a vampire. His senses were heightened and it made it more erotic.

Elizabeth yelled Jason's name as he slammed into her over and over. His body fell on top of hers and he sunk his teeth into her neck, making her scream as he drank from her. She sunk hers into his neck as he pounded into her from above. They both came at the same time, yelling each other's names.

Lying there cuddled together, they both thought about how perfect they were together before they made love again and again. Their passion knew no bounds.

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Three Months Later

Elizabeth and Jason were inseparable. She taught him everything he needed to know and they made love like rabbits. It was never enough. They were on their way to visit his parents at their summer estate. Monica had sent word that she was having withdrawals. The funeral had been hard on them. When it was over, she had gathered her family together to let them know about Jason's fate.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tracy's mouth dropped open. "He's what?"_

 _Ned was stunned as well. "Could you repeat that?"_

 _"Why did you let us think that he had perished?" Dillon asked._

 _"We had to make sure that it looked real."_

 _AJ hadn't said a word. His mind was all over the place. Since Jason wasn't around, all the responsibility he once held fell on his shoulders._

 _"AJ, Johnny will be in charge of the royal army. He will make sure everything is run smoothly and Sonny and Julian will be his right and left hand."_

 _AJ was relieved. He would fight if necessary, but the whole gladiator thing wasn't his style._

 _"You will accompany me every day so you can learn. I'm not getting any younger, but I still think I have quite a few years left in me. Will you be okay with that?"_

 _"I shall. I want to make you proud of me."_

 _Alan slightly smiled. "I believe in you AJ. I know things have been rough, but if you cut back on the lager and focus, I think you could be a fine King some day."_

 _Tracy rolled her eyes and made a strangled noise. "He can't even find a wife."_

 _"Tracy," Monica yelled._

 _"What? You are always squawking at me. AJ has been a train wreck for years. The only thing he knows about in the kingdom are where the brothels are located."_

 _AJ glared at her. "I made mistakes in my youth, that doesn't mean I have to continue on that path."_

 _"I think we would be better off with the vampire."_

 _Ned looked at his mother with horror. "He might bite you."_

 _"Her blood would probably taste rancid," Monica said. That started a huge argument and soon Monica and Tracy were verbally tussling._

 _Edward turned away to hide his smile. The family had taken the news better than he had expected._

 _FLASHBACK END_

IiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiIiI

Elizabeth and Jason fed along the way, making sure they were fully sated. When they pulled up to the house, Monica ran to them and threw the carriage door open.

"Hello mother."

Monica grinned. "Get out here and give me a hug."

Jason laughed and hopped down and then easily picked her up and spun around.

He put her down and then Jason held out his hand and Elizabeth took it.

"Elizabeth, it's wonderful to see you."

"It's lovely to see you too."

"Come. Everyone is inside waiting."

They followed her to a sitting room and Jason was hugged by many.

The staff had no idea that Jason and Elizabeth were vampires. All they knew is that the prince was still alive and had been in hiding. They were sworn to secrecy and paid very well to shut their mouths.

AJ hugged Jason. "You don't seem any different."

"I'm still me."

"Good."

Tracy looked him up and down. "You look well and I know you won't bite me because my blood is quite bitter."

Jason chuckled. "Very true." They hugged and then sat down.

"Elizabeth, I wanted to show you Lila's rose garden," Edward said.

She stood and made it two steps before her eyes blinked a few times and then she passed out.

Jason easily caught her while everyone sat there stunned by the speed he had just exhibited.

Monica rushed to his side. "Bring her to your room."

"I'll fetch the doctor," Johnny said.

Jason picked her up and followed Monica upstairs.

"Has she been ill?" Monica asked as she watched her son dote on his girl.

"Not really. She's been sleeping more though."

The door opened and the doctor came in.

Monica had to practically drag Jason out of the room. It seemed like they had been in there forever, when Jason looked up to find Evangeline and EJ running towards them.

"Where is she? What's wrong?" Evangeline said.

"How did you know?" Jason asked.

"Elizabeth and I are bonded," she said.

Jason smirked.

Evangeline rolled her eyes as EJ laughed. "It's not like that. Men. We wanted to make sure we could protect each other."

The door opened and the doctor walked out.

"She's awake. I have her covered up because she is rather chilled, but other than that, she's in fine shape to bear a child."

Jason's mouth dropped open as Monica clapped her hands together. "What did you say?"

EJ patted him on the back. "You're going to be a dad."

Evangeline pushed past the doctor and her and Elizabeth's eyes locked.

"I knew you would come."

"I'm so happy for you. I think Jason is in shock. He's just standing out there with his mouth opening and closing like a giant fish."

Liz laughed. "It is quite a shock."

"Not really. You two are always going at it."

"Like you have room to talk?"

Eva's laughter filled the room. Everyone else rushed towards them. Jason ran to Liz's side and sprinkled little kisses all over her face. "We're going to have a baby."

"I'm quite aware of that, but very happy indeed."

Monica smiled. "Congratulations."

Liz looked over at her. "You're going to be a grandmother."

"I'm so excited."

Edward pushed into the room. "What is going on? Is she okay?"

Jason stood. "We're having a baby."

Alan was grinning and AJ gave his brother a hug.

"Tonight, we celebrate," Alan announced.

And celebrate they did. The next nine months were spent making preparations. Georgie was so excited that they would have a little one running around. She had started to get serious with Johnny and hoped that someday, they'd have a child of their own. Francis built a beautiful wooden crib and Monica gifted them a rocking chair. There was no rule book to go by, but they quizzed Evangeline a lot about her childhood which was relatively normal.

They would school their child at home. Lorenzo was very good at history. EJ was good at science. Evangeline would cover English and Ava would teach other languages. She was fluent in Latin and German. Elizabeth and Jason would cover math and general knowledge. Liz had it all mapped out. Jason enjoyed doting on her. At first, she was worried that he would be bored since he was so used to battles and strategy, but Jason was quite content at her side. He and EJ got along famously which made Eva and Elizabeth very happy.

When their little boy was born, the king and queen were on hand to welcome little Jacob Edward Morgan into the world. Jason had decided to go by Morgan to honor Lila since he could no longer use the Quartermaine name. Little Jacob definitely his father's eye color.

He had asked Elizabeth to marry him several days before and she agreed. Once Liz recovered, they had a private ceremony. It was beautiful and they celebrated the union and the birth of their child for three days with their family and friends.

Two years later, they had a little girl name Elena Sarah Morgan. They were a beautiful family. Jason and Elizabeth loved each other so deeply and the Quartermaines adored and doted on their grandchildren until their dying day. They told their children stories of their heritage and they enjoyed that they were indeed royalty. Evangeline and EJ eventually had a son name Tristan. Eva was so happy. None of the other couples in the clan had any children, so everyone doted on the kids.

Georgie and Johnny had married and had twin boys. They lived close by so that Georgie could still work for them. Johnny had retired and had a farm he tended to and they were very content.

Julian eventually settled down and had a son and daughter. He saw his sister whenever he could. Sonny still served the royal family, mostly training new guards. AJ made a fine King and when it came to matters of battle, he had a secret weapon that he turned to for advice. Jason was always willing to lend him a hand.

After many years had passed, it was hard for Jason to watch his parents and then his brother leave the world, but his clan supported him. He understood the loneliness that Elizabeth had experienced before they had met and was very thankful that he had her by his side. Eternity was just too long of a time to be alone. As long as they had each other, they could weather any storms that passed through.

The End


End file.
